Bring Me To Life
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the sequel to Far Away, and Liv is still in her coma. Will she wake up? Ninth in The Songs of EO.


_**Disclaimer: This is the ninth story in The Songs of EO. It is the sequel to Far Away, and it features the song **__Bring Me to Life__**, by Evanescence. Olivia is still in her coma, and Elliot has not left her side. Will she wake up? Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. R&R! **_

Bring Me to Life

By Julia

A few days later, Elliot was still siting in Liv's room. He'd had Fin bring him some clothes. They'd moved her to a private room. He had been barely taking care of himself since this had happened to Liv. He knew that wasn't really helping her, but he couldn't help himself. He loved her so much. He wasn't leaving her side for anything.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside _

_Call my name and _

_save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Olivia had been breathing by the machines. She hadn't moved or anything since he had been at the hospital. He had been kicking himself for not apologizing before she had gone undercover. She was lying there thinking he no longer cared for her. He was so angry at himself. He wanted to be there if she woke up. He was giving her a few days to do so. He just couldn't bring himself to just let her die without giving her a fair chance.

Casey Novak, their ADA, poked her head into the room. ''Elliot. You've got to get some sleep.'' Fin had asked her to check on him. He knew that Elliot hadn't been sleeping much.

Elliot rubbed his face. ''I'm not tired, Casey. I want to be here so Olivia knows that I love her. I'm going to be here for her, Casey. It's bad enough that I wasn't able to be there for her until she got here.'' He yawned and stretched.

They were both surprised by the next person to join them. It was Brian Cassidy. He had used to work with Elliot and Olivia. He had never met Casey. When he had worked with their unit, they hadn't had a permanent ADA. ''Stabler.'' He said. He had changed in the years since Elliot had seen him last.

Elliot hoped this guy was taken. He knew that Cassidy had felt more about Olivia than she had about him. ''Hi, Cassidy. What are you doing here? We haven't heard from you in years.''

Cassidy eyed Elliot. He looked really tired, like he hadn't slept in a few days. He hadn't been surprised to find Stabler here. But it was odd that he looked like he hadn't been home. ''I heard about Olivia. I wanted to see how she was.''

Elliot said, ''She's in a coma. Doc told me that she's most likely not going to wake up. I'm her emergency, so I get to choose what to do. If you're here to see her, if I were you, I'd tell her anything you never got to. Now's the time.'' He caught Cassidy's gaze, and Cassidy saw the love reflected in El's eyes.

Cassidy said, ''Why haven't you gone home? Is something going on with you and Olivia? Does Kathy know about it?'' He had a girlfriend, so not that it really mattered, but he had been wondering all these years if something had been going on between the two dectectives.

Elliot tried not to get angry. He knew that he wasn't going to see Cassidy again. He wouldn't stick around, especially if Olivia woke up. ''That's none of your business, Cassidy. If you really need to know, Kathy and I are seperated. What about you? You ever get married?''

Casey watched this heated exchange. She'd never met this man before, but she had heard Munch talk about him to Fin before. She watched the veins popping out of Elliot's neck. She looked at Cassidy. He was starting to look a little nervous.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me _

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name _

_and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Cassidy shook his head. ''No, I'm not. I've got a girlfriend, though, so I'm not here for your territory. You're in love with her, aren't you?'' He didn't expect El's answer to be friendly.

''I don't need you getting in my damn face. You and Olivia are nothing to each other. You slept together once. Let it go. It's none of your damn business if I love her or not. You're just here because you feel guilty.'' Elliot snapped, and Casey gasped at this new information.

Casey turned to look at Olivia. She was surprised to see the machines going a little crazy. ''Um, Elliot, are these machines supposed to do that?'' She asked.

''Oh my God, something's actually happening. Quick, Case, go get Dr. Greene.'' Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand. ''Come on, baby. Stay with me. Wake up. I need you.'' He completely ignored Cassidy, who backed up against the wall as all the medical personnel hurried into the room.

_All this time I can't believe_

_I couldn't see kept in the dark_

_but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Olivia began convulsing, but she grabbed El's hand back. She remembered being in the car accident, and yelling for him, but that was all. The nurse tried to make Elliot get back, but Dr. Greene allowed it. He wanted Olivia to fully awaken, and he thought that if the physical connection between them was broken, it wouldn't happen right now.

They managed to calm her body down, and Dr. Greene stayed to watch as Olivia's eyes remained closed, but she murmured Elliot's name. Elliot pressed his lips to hers, giving it all he had. It was a little too _Sleeping Beauty_ for him, but it worked. Olivia's eyes popped open.

''El.'' She said, coughing, and that little syllable had never sounded so good.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside _

_Call my name _

_and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_**Author's note: I hope this was satisfactory for everyone. The next story will be around the same time frame, and it will feature **__My Immortal, __**by Evanescence. R&R! **_


End file.
